


Sherlock Holmes is most definitely a girls name

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderbent! Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: (Based on that episode where Sherlock insists that his name could be a girls name. )A young female detective, Sherlock Holmes, is new on the arrival of the British crime scene and shocks everyone she meets in different ways.





	Sherlock Holmes is most definitely a girls name

A knock sounds at the door and a man by the name of Alex Monroe steps away from his sobbing wife to answer it. 

"Give me a second sweetheart. It must be the police. I called them".

His wife begrudgingly let him go. 

He unlocks the door and pulls it open to be met with the sight of a woman, with a peculiar face and striking eyes. She's tall and has a large coat hanging off her, though it fits her well. 

"I'm sorry, but I called the police. Who are you?".

She looks at him, and her sharp gaze makes him want to shrink back. 

"I'm Sherlock Holmes. and I'm here to solve this case". She flashes a badge quickly, and he barely has time to make out the words 'consulting detective' before she's stuffing back in her pocket. 

"By your name I was expecting a man. Why are you here-". 

"Look sir, we can stand here and talk about mindless idle matters, or we can skip the boring basic intro and get to finding out who killed your son".

Alex narrowed his eyes. "No one murdered my son. He..he committed suicide. His body is hanging in his room".

"Ah yes, but the best suicides are murders, no". She dosen't hesitate at his speechlessness and continues into the house. 

Alex finds her in his sons room, as she investigated the body. "Definitely looks like a suicide dosen't it?". She inspects it closer. 

"Yes. Because it is-". Sherlock stops him. "Nope. There are lines along the neck, not rope but fingers. This boy was choked. There's also some signs of struggle on his hands and his nails are scuffed mean he scratched at someone". She turns to Alex. "Did your son show any signs?".

Alex looked up, though it felt like the entire room was spinning. "Signs of what?". Sherlock huffed. "Of committing suicide! Come on pick up the par. I don't have time for this". She pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry. It's been ages since I've had a smoke and I swear I'm about to lose my mind". The last bit of the sentence comes out in a chocked laugh.

Alex nods loosely. "But wait if it wasn't a suicide-". She cuts him off again. "Yes then it was a murder but the question; Who done it?"

"Or who did it if you want to be punctually correct. But rest assured I'll figure it out. Give me the end of the day. It's.". She checked her watch. "A quarter to twelve. I'll have this done by, say, after eight if that's good for you. Maybe sooner". Alex nearly nods but stops himself. "How will you solve this so quickly?". Sherlock had walked out of the room and last his wife who was watching them with interest as she dried her tears. Alex followed her. She opened the front door and faltered. "Because I'm Sherlock bloody Holmes". She says. She flashes a smirk and steps out the door, leaving a confused Alex.


End file.
